federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Alal Sorna CP
Alal Sorna has been the Vice President of the Federation from 2397-2408. While elected to the position in 2402, he continues to be a strong progressive voice that stands up for the little guy. Balancing work and home life, he often has to contend with the unpredictable moods of President Greenwood as well as raising two ambitious children. Background Information Alal Sorna Zon was born on May 20, 2353, in Mak'ala, Trill to Merle Zon (2320) and Ferana Zon (2319-2379). His surname is taken from the symbiont Sorna after he was joined in July, 2375. Alal has a younger sister named Joza Zon (2356) who has two children - names unspecified. Alal's mother died during a skiing accident on Mars' Mt. Olympus in 2379. He has become a father figure to Theresa Greenwood who has often struggled with mental health issues. A future version of herself ended up marrying Alal and the two switched bodies, prompting Theresa to form a bond with Alal. Personal Life Herannah Bacher (2369-2372): Alal met his first serious girlfriend while in high school. They continued to date until she could no longer support his choice to become a Joined Trill. The two remain amicable friends. Current Spouse(s) Reena Gorban-Finn Alal met his late wife, Renna Sorna (nee Gorban-Finn), during his work with the Trill Council in 2376 - Alal as an aide and Reena as a secretary. Coming from a joined Trill family herself (Reena's mother), Reena understood the inclusion of a symbiont into family life and was able to accept Alal for all his memories. She stayed by Alal's side for his own political ambitions, running beside him for his Vice Presidential run in 2401. Children Alal has two children with Reena Gorban-Fin including Aster Sorna and Mason Sorna. Aster is a brain surgeon and Mason is in school to be an immigration lawyer. Grandchildren Alal has a grandchild from Aster and Abbott named Melliah Hunter. Education and Career Alal attended the University of Trill from 2370-2373 with a fast-tracked degree in Political Science. He later went to Harvard University from 2373-2375 to get his masters in Federation Politics. In tangent to this, Alal was enrolled in the Initiate Program from 2371 to 2375. After being joined to the Symbiont in 2375, he returned to Trill to get his PhD while working for the Councilmen of Trill. Upon receiving his doctorate, Alal continued to serve under Councilmen Yon until the conservatives won the seat in 2378. Alal later moved to Earth to work for President Nanietta Bacco from 2381-2390 until Bacco left office. Alal remained on Earth after Sariel was elected but had a contentious relationship with Vice President La'Flen - a fellow Trill politician. In 2394, Alal ran and obtained the position as Councilmen of Trill. He stayed there until the end of his term when Christopher Greenwood CP asked him to be his Vice President after assuming office following the assassination of the previous President. The two then ran in 2401 and were elected. Alal will serve as the Vice President elect from 2402-2408. He has plans on running for President in the next election. Symbiont History Sorna was born on November 3, 1801. #Polis Sorna (2001-2039) - Engineer (1 child) #Eran Sorna (2039-2138) - Environmentalist (3 children, males - 2 known) #Alara Sorna (2138-2227) - Terraformation (4 children) #Regon Sorna (2227-2280) - Symbiosis Commission (2 children) #Melliah Sorna (2280-2375) - Medical doctor (1 child) #Alal Sorna (2375-Current) - Politician (VP of Federation) (2 children) 1 Alal Sorna CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2353 Category:All Characters